Atrapada en ti
by dannraion
Summary: Te amé, te maté y me arrepentí... ¿Es que estos sentimientos son eternos?


_Hi, hi! ..._

**Los personajes obviamente no son míos, la historia sí.**

_Buena lectura!_

* * *

_**Atrapada en ti**_

Te maté. Al final y después de tanto sufrir, por fin hice algo para deshacerme de ti. Te enterré tres metros bajo tierra. Fuiste borrado de mi memoria. Ya no existes, no más. Tu mirada congelante, tu sonrisa falsa, tus insultos y tu arrogancia. Todo tú estás hundido. ¿Cómo me atreví a hacerlo? Bueno, primeramente fue algo duro. Este sentimiento no me dejaba actuar, era algo muy fuerte, algo que parecía indestructible, pero ¿sabes? Me acabo de dar cuenta que no lo era.

Pude acabar con él y de paso contigo. Claro que tu recuerdo seguirá persiguiéndome, hasta el final de mis días, el día del juicio, hasta el infinito o donde quieras, pero eso no quiere decir que te seguiré amando fervientemente como lo hube estado haciendo por todo este tiempo. Me cansé de ti, de cómo me tratabas, de ser ignorada y echada a un lado.

Entonces esto no era amor, ¿cierto? Solo era un capricho, una tonta ilusión. Me enamoré de tu rostro, me enamoré idiotamente de ti, aun sabiendo que no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad contigo. Y poco a poco, entre más te conocía, entre más me adentraba en tu pequeña gama de personalidades, más te amaba. Ni yo entendí este sentimiento, tampoco quise aceptarlo al principio, pero fue creciendo tanto y tan rápido que no supe como detenerlo.

Cada que te hablaba, intentando verte sonriendo, me quemaba más, tu felicidad era algo de lo que estaría privada toda la vida. Solo me sonreíste unas cuantas veces, y puedo darte las gracias por esos gestos, por ellos es que aún sigo con vida. Me encantaría respirar el mismo aire que tú, ser parte de ti. ¿Pero qué digo? A estas alturas todo eso es imposible, ¿recuerdas?, te he matado, asesiné tu esencia.

Pero ¿sabes algo?, no puedo decir que estoy completamente arrepentida. Cada vez que lo pienso regreso y doy con la misma conclusión, esa era la única salida. Si tú no me querías de esta manera por la que yo me desvanezco, ¿qué caso tenía continuar sufriendo?

Por mí, por la felicidad que alguna vez hubo en mi rostro, la alegría que invadía mi alma, por eso debí hacerlo. Fue la mejor decisión, y aunque hoy aún no se noten los efectos de ese acto que cometí en el ardor de un vano intento por una vida mejor, sé que viviré feliz.

Me pienso levantar, resurgir de las cenizas que quedaron de mí. Para poder decir que soy una nueva Mai, una con más valor, con la fuerza para soportar todo. Para soportar tu perdida, para no volver a llorar, porque soy independiente. Eso quiero, eso quise y eso querré.

Pero…

No, no viviré feliz. Tú eras la luz que iluminaba mi día, eras la razón por la que me levantaba temprano y faltaba a clases, tú y solo tú. La razón de mi existencia. Y es ahora cuando caigo en cuenta que no fuiste tú quien me arruinó. Fue mi ceguera, la incapacidad por no quererte ver feliz si no era conmigo. Porque no soy tonta, aunque tú lo repitieras varias veces, no lo soy. A Masako la tratabas diferente, la protegías más, la… apreciabas.

Yo solo fui la asistente torpe y llorona que presentía cosas, nunca fui como ella, ni como Ayako o Bou-san, John… todos ellos, con cosas especiales para aportar en los casos, yo, la simple chica que siempre salía lastimada.

Naru, fui una idiota. Lamento haberte matado, siento mucho haberte quitado la vida. No… no tengo palabras para esto. La única manera es reducirme a lo mismo a lo que te enterré. Aniquilarme, convertirme en un simple y vago recuerdo. Combinarme con el suave viento que solía ondear tu cabello, en mis pensamientos.

Falleceré este intento de homicidio, Naru sé que iré al infierno, a donde se encuentran aquellos espíritus malignos a los que tanto temía. Voy a sufrir y llevar mí penitencia a cabo, por esto que hice.

Iré hasta el reino más profundo de las tinieblas, el más oscuro y ardiente. Buscaré la forma de salir, para encontrarte. Buscar tu luz nuevamente y antes de ser consumida por las llamas humeantes de mi incierto destino, ver tus ojos, la última vez. Para poder soportar todo lo que se me venga encima.

-¿En qué tanto piensas Mai?- busco la mirada azulada de mi jefe.

-E-En nada- 'en que intenté matar tu recuerdo Naru, pero no pude' me sonrojé furiosamente.

-Quiero té, Mai…- alcé el rostro buscando la mirada de Naru- Gracias- y sonrió de esa forma tan hermosa que tanto amo.

Puede que siga igual de trabada con tu mirada. Puede ser que siga sufriendo, pero es algo que he decidido. Te amo Naru, más que a mi propia existencia, tanto que soporto tus insultos y arrogancias, y eso con tal de ver esa expresión en tu rostro. Te prometo que algún día lo sabrás. Te lo diré todo, confesaré mis sentimientos sin esperar respuesta, pero para eso debo prepararme mentalmente para soportar cualquier tipo de respuesta.

* * *

_Oh!, amé está serie, con decir que la terminé de ver como en tres días xD... vicia!, bueno a lo que vamos, verdad?_

**_Dejen sus reviews! :D_**

_Nos leemos en otra historia :), espero._

_Dann- fuera_


End file.
